221B Baker Street
by Elphiefan95
Summary: After years of working with Dr Watson, Holmes confesses to Watson his thoughts during their partnership. His regrets and feelings come to light, which Watson becomes taken aback by. The Emotional side of Holmes was very rare , but when emotion was there in Holmes, it was greatly appreciated by his loyal and close friend. Enjoy, my dear fanfictioners!


221 B Baker street- Watson's P.O.V

221 B Baker street; Sherlock Holmes's haven, a paradise an a city of a grim society, which harbored the questionable human race, which Holmes would often observe from his window. It was a room where Holmes would sink his teeth into experiments, smoke his usual favourite pipe, and listen earnestly as his clients odd, gruesome or intriguing stories.

As I have known him long enough, I have picked up his deducing methods, and skills of observing the little details of certain people. As I sit here, writing up a case we which had just successfully brought to a brilliant end, Holmes appears to be in thought, leaning one arm of the arm of the chair with his chin leant against his hand. A smile appears upon his pale, mysterious expression, which has caused his face to beam at me as he glanced in my direction, what he was thinking of, I didn't know, but he was amused by something.

"I sometimes wonder, Watson, do you find writing a complete bore?" He grinned, with a humored blink.

"Oh, Holmes." I answered, finding his question quite disagreeable, while being quite amused at his uninterested tone. "I wouldn't say that. It's my passion, much as you and your brilliant deductions and observational methods. Why would you think it would be a bore?"

Holmes gave a brief outburst of nasally laughter.

"Oh, my dear fellow. You should know me by now, that I observe you when you write. I merely notice that your eyes were focused on your journal. Your eyebrows had furrowed, meaning you were concentrating on recording your thoughts. You then stopped, and looked at the ceiling, in a bored manner. You exhaled a sigh, which made it clear to me you had obviously found recording our new case to be tiresome. You blinked in hesitation, which meant you were thinking what to write next. You then smiled, but your smile disappeared and you then leant against your arm chair. You glanced down at the page on which you were writing on, before frowning a little, which then you glanced at me, as I disturbed you with my amused presence."

I sat, smiled at his correct analysis.

"Well, you may be right, but I do enjoy recording our cases, Holmes. All these years with you, solving cases and getting into risky situations has been the most interesting moments in my life. It's rather astonishing to think that we have done so many cases and helped so many people in need through these years. We have been through dangerous situations which any of them could have got us killed; I think we are indeed lucky, Holmes, that we are still alive and well today."

Holmes blinked with a smirk

"Indeed we are, Watson. You couldn't have spoken a truer word." I then noticed his face had softened, and his eyes had lowered towards the fire. His face changed from amused to guilt.

"Although, I do deeply regret bringing danger upon you. Before the death of Professor Moriarty, I did my best to keep the danger away from you, far away as possible." I blinked and smiled, in gratitude, admiring Holmes's honesty. "I did everything in my power to keep Moriarty and his men at bay, while keeping you in my complete confidence. Being the loyal friend you are, you indeed wanted to be my side." I noticed Holmes had paused from looking earnestly at the fire and glanced at me with a look of admiration, which I never normally see on him.

"But I could not allow you to come any further at the falls, as I knew Moriarty was waiting for me, and if I risked to take you.." He stopped, his tone lowered, almost in a whisper.

"...then I could never had forgive myself if something had happened to you." I blinked and stared at the fire, feeling complete gratitude by his complete guilty conscience.

"Well, thank-you, Holmes."

Holmes smiled a warm smile and there was a complete silence. Due to his abrupt touching comment, which had seemed to add warmth to the atmosphere of 221 B.

"Think nothing of it, my dear fellow. I only look forward to more cases that may befall us in the future, and I will think twice before bringing you into whatever case I may inspect in.

I smiled a friendly smile, quite grateful as his comment.

"Well, if you refuse me into working with you in any other cases we get involved in, I will deny leaving you to do it by yourself. I have been your friend and colleague since the day I met you, and I won't allow you to leave me out of case you wish to solve. We have been a crime-solving duo and will continue to be a crime- solving duo."

Holmes gave an outburst of violent laughter.

"Good old Watson." He sighed, meaning he didn't want to argue and wasn't in the disputatious mood. He stared at the fire, smiling at my quite cock-sure manner, before reaching for his pipe and picking up the newspaper to see what other cases he may sink his teeth into.

I watched him smoking, which he did in the most nonchalant way, before continuing my recording when I heard Holmes mumble something under his breath.

"Another interesting afternoon in 221 B..." He said to himself, in a half-joking manner.

"Indeed." I replied, smirking at his sarcastic tone.


End file.
